the black rose
by ashleyhendrix53
Summary: it's about the ministry getting revenge on wwe and Roman
1. it's just the beginning

it's been a year since Roman and Ashley returned to raw now they engaged to be married and soon too have a child. They arrived at the hotel two hours before raw Ashley woke up screaming no stay away from me Roman heard her and rush by her side and calmed her down and said ahh it's ok baby i'm Here they can't harm you anymore I won't let them and someone was at the and a letter to him with a black rose she came down and said who was that Roman handed her the letter and it said we are coming for you I got the whole world In my hands it was signed the eater of worlds she pass out cold on The couch when she read it. Roman walk in and found her. Out cold then he saw the letter on the floor and read it he knew that he's back for revenge he was scared for her safety then he woke her up and said let's gear up and get ready for the show they got there gear and for raw


	2. the arrival

Soon they were at the arena both to find Dean and Seth waiting for them Dean saw Roman what's up bro and Seth gave them a hug them Dean saw Ashley and said remember me baby girl Dean she squealed with excitement and gave him. A big hug I've missed u so much then Dean said hurry up Hunter is waiting for you soon the have arrived then Roman pulled Dean and side and show them the letter Seth are the back or what Roman said I don't know that's what's been bugging me don't worry buddy they have been gone for a year now Roman said she is going to have my baby soon they are at Hunter's office welcome back Roman and Ashley then she spotted some with a beard she hi behind Roman shaking and trembling it was funny balor how are you bro. Doing good I want you to meet someone remember. Her then he said remember me then she gave him a hug then she was shaking and trembling Dean grab her and said honey he is not going to hurt you then Finn said honey I'm not to hurt you then Hunter took Finn aside and said she has been through because of bray that why she is like this it's almost showtime go get ready Ashley you stay here until it time for you don't worry I'm here stay calm then the lights she screamed they stopped then a note was for was in her hand s that said follow the buzzards she screamed then passed out. Hunter found the not her hands and woke her up then he called for shane and said I I need you to have security around the arena now


	3. the debut

And I want someone with her at all times yes boss then someone at the door and said it's time are Ashley I'm scared she said don't worry someone will be there right there with you and here he is it was Finn balor Finn said don't worry I won't let them hurt u soon they were at the curtain where Dean waiting for are u ready for this he said she said something is going to happen tonight I just know it then the music they walked towards the ring ding ding ding it was the main event. Dean vs Finn then Dean hits dirty deeds the was crowd was celebrating. Until the lights went she screamed she got in the ring trying to find him someone said I'm over here she thought was Dean. Soon she felt strong arms surrounded her and then said Welch back it was bray she tried to scream but couldn't. Then the smell of a sweet fragrance the room started to spin then she fell into complete darkness


	4. her new home

A couple hours later she woke up in a dark dusty room with bars on the Windows with a bed in which was handcuffed to. And door with bars on top she was scared and trembling in fear and was trying figure out where she was until she saw a lantern she starting backing up it was bray welcome home my sweet child where's Roman she said he will never find you way down here where he will never find my compound we are surrounded by woods then bray noticed something about her she is going to have baby by Roman what he roared please don't hurt me or I will lose her he swung at her she screamed. Until Randy came in and stop him it from happening braun get him out of here now he took him outside she was shaking and trembling in fear she said please don't hurt me or her he said I'm not going to hurt you now come with me let's make sure your alright where a table was stay here until I come back an hour later he came back with Paul with an ultrasound machine now lay still how is she the baby is fine. You better go before bray catches you now go out of here then he to where bray was. Randy storming in and put his hand around his throat and pinned against the and said if you try that again you will pay bray had a evil smirk on his face we almost lost her and the baby keep sister Abigail in check or I will be taking over what do u say to that what he said ok come on Erik and Rowan let the mind games begin


	5. mind games

As they got to raw. Luke saw edge and Christian they headed towards them then ready to fight woah you two randy step between them calm he said I need you to cooperate with each other what's the plan Luke said to get the shield to turn on each other now let's find Roman was in the demanding bra to come out where are you he roared then renee said he should ha5 mess this man family it's not she said then the lights went out bray music hits oh boy he we go Cole said a latern headed down the ramp an in the ring then lights came on it was randy then he said looking for someone he said where is she he roared she's in the basement he went running out of the headed to the basement heard a voice Roman where are you then he reached out to to grab until realize that she's not there what is going on here it seems they are messing with Roman head then he was getting ready for his match and then he heard her again this time it's coming from Hunter office he ran down there and she's not there then he fell to his knees why are you doing this Seth Walk in and said let's go it's time for our match


	6. end of the shield

it was Dean and Seth vs edge and Christian Midway way through the match Randy was backstage and said ok you know what to do then Luke and Rowan came to ring with chairs causing them to lose the match then Dean and Seth starting arguing about Dean costing them to lose the match then he blamed it on him then Roman step between them and got shoved backwards then Dean and Seth starting fighting in the ring until he the shield is no more than left to the backstage arena then left pasting Randy your plan said Luke now let's meet the master and followed him to the boiler room boys meet your new master they saw a tall black figure it was the Lord of darkness


	7. taking orders

when they saw him they kneel down in his presence now my new disciples we have work to do abducting reigns with my new informant Seth what he said but how can be on our side Luke said because he betrayed the shield on purpose so he can help us capture Dean and reigns now let's get going now Seth you know what to do my other two will be waiting for them Dean was in the locker room until Seth pretending that Roman is hurt the basement where is he he's down there he saw someone who looked like reigns he went to check on him and said are you hurt bro then he took his Hood surprised sucker it was mideon grab him and said look up and said you son of a bitch he lunged at him but was hold back then Seth had a cloth and put over his mouth he was struggling hold he commanded the room starting to spin the last person he saw was Seth night night he said then he passed out now take care of him they grab and took him into the van and drove off then Randy went to find the Lord of darkness in the ministry locker room and said my master it's done and now for our main victim reigns


	8. the trap

now let's get back to the compound and they left with Seth meanwhile reigns storms into Hunter office he said we have been looking for you where have you been Finn looking for you then Finn came in Roman there you are then reigns Bray been playing mind games with me then Hunter said nevermind we have bigger problems that involves you and the Fate of our company here listen to this Hunter you tell Roman to bring me the company or you will never see her again and you better come alone if you want to see her alive again you have better have them by the end of tonight then the the tape stops so what the plan Hunter said I have no choice but to do it no it could be dangerous he's capable of doing anything an hour later the phone rings it was taker well he said you got a deal as long as you don't hurt her I'm coming then he hung up the phone meanwhile at the compound he called for the acolytes I need you to bring her to me then they have arrived Braun was guarding the door then saw the acolytes then Bradshaw said the master wants her and you what the master has a surprise for her then she woke up to Braun and began to scream then he scoop her up where are you taking me as she began to scream for a little reunion now shut up you will begin and stressed out and lose your baby she began to calm down now let's go soon he met up with Bradshaw and Farooq are we ready he said yes but give her something to calm down he gave her something no she said take it or I will force down then she took it what is it a special medicine that won't harm you or the baby


	9. the trap part 2

Roman soon arrived Randy gave the word to go but first get Bray out of here take him to the other compound far away from here to his home in the swamp now they got him and drove off now let's go reunite them with an evil laugh then the master said is the trap ready yes my Lord now open the gate there was Roman waiting for them then taker said you have the contact but let me see her first Braun brings her out then she saw Roman she scream Ashley he said now hand over the contact taker said don't do it it's a trap shut up get her out of here now then Roman handed him not realizing it was a trap then his druids came out he turned around to fight him but couldn't take him out he commanded now Paul come here then he put something over his mouth he began to struggle but soon pass out please leave him alone nattie said welcome to the world of the dark side you will know suffering like never before now take him away to the room ready for him they dragged him away then quickly turned around towards her and grabbed her face and said you see him you're responsible for him now his fate is your hands now take care of her I'm not done with her yet


	10. the baby

what's the plan master you will see let her rest for a little while than two hours later Bradshaw told to go get her he went to find her but she had escape he told Bradshaw that she is gone what he roared we must find her she went to a closet and stayed hidden dizzy and confused and weak Bradshaw she not very far from here and she's weak and confused an hour later Bradshaw heard a whimpering sound coming from a nearby closet he opened it and found her and she was shaking and trembling in fear than he gently pick her up she began to struggle and get free let me go she screamed than the room began to spin then fell into the darkness then Bradshaw realized she needed help he yelled for Braun he came running down to him quickly go find Paul or. will lose her and the baby Paul came quickly she's in labor he said mideon go find taker and Randy and Christian go get the room ready now Bradshaw come with me to get her ready he demanded now let's get ready to deliver the baby they took her in than taker and mideon came rushing down to meet Paul outside the room then he said she too weak to have the baby we are going to an emergency c section and losing her fast.


	11. the baby part 2

Paul went to the operation room while they were waiting two hours later they a baby crying then one more than she was rushed to the recovery room quickly then Paul i was angry where is she he roared calm down Paul said she's in ICU what about the twins you need to strong for them and let Roman be with her until she's wakes up never he said but than again he might join us we will use her as bait good thinking Paul said taker called for Bradshaw and Farooq Yes master they said bring me Roman soon he arrived they place him at his feet what do you want from me he growled your fiance had her babies and she's in ICU what he lunged at him Bradshaw and Farooq was holding him back you made a mistake doing that


	12. joining the ministry

he grabbed him by the throat now join us or will never see her again one condition that you won't harm her or the babies you have my word but your soul is mine now he said with an evil laugh mideon now take him to see his fiance and handcuffed him to the bed and have Braun guard the door a week later Roman Saw signs of her fingers are moving he yelled for Braun and he opened the door what do you want she's awake then her came open to see Roman and she said it's that you she smiled it's me baby they won't harm you you I promise then Paul came in to check on her and went outside to tell taker she's just fine then he came and said there's my bride what he said you son of a bitch you lied to me no she screamed where are my babies she said don't worry they are in good hands let me see them oh I will as long as you marry me


	13. no choice

never you monster oh you bring Roman in now they dragged him and strapped into the table then he pulled a shiny sliver Needle full of sliver fluid you see this I will brainwashed him and he never remember you again no don't he yelled well what is your choice she was hesitant for a moment then the needle pirced his skin he howled in pain yes I will as long you won't harm him good with evil laughter take her away then she Saw him inject him with needle no she screamed she was taking a room where she heard him howling in pain she was crying she was taking to her room and handcuffed to the bed she was struggling to get free hold still Braun said she bit him and towards the door where she blocked by taker she screamed and backing away from him then Braun caught her and handcuffed her to the bed where Paul started an iv and sedated her and gave her that special medicine yes my Lord and the needle pierced her skin she woke up and yelled ouch then soon it has taken effect then she drifted off to sleep good night my precious bride now for Roman


	14. the procedure

meanwhile Roman they were going to inject Roman with a special medication that Paul was getting ready for him while Roman in his cell howling in pain as the sliver fluid was injected into his veins on an iv then Bradshaw came in shut up now then he starting choking taker saw and came running grab him by the throat and pin him up against the wall if you try that again you will answer to me he let go of Bradshaw and he fell on the floor gasping for air now let's get on with the procedure are ready Paul bring it in he brought in a silver tray with a needle and an iv with two hook up are you ready yes master now let's begin he inserted one that sliver fluid and one to drain his strength from him he was given a sedation while this was happening then taker pulled Paul outside he said how long will this take a day or two Paul said taker said I don't have time soon she will be my wife I will have to move her to a secret location Paul then so be it what about the twins we will separate them but to who I something in mind for the girl he is arriving in an hour and the boy is going to a good home he will drop off now he said Bradshaw bring me the child Bradshaw came back with a blue blanket give him to me he was crying shh now go sleep my child and then he snuggle up against him and fell asleep now go and wake him a he gently him up and left into the night.


	15. new parents

an hour or so later someone was her for the girl gangrel went to find his master taker was holding her gangrel Walk in it's time master then he followed him to door and open the door it was Bray she was cuddle up in a pink blanket then he looked into her eyes and said hello sister Abigail she started to cry shh my little one he started to sing I got the whole in my hands she started giggling and soon fell asleep meanwhile Bradshaw have arrived at his location where he was waiting for them Bradshaw got out of the car with a blue blanket it was his name is Finn and gently gave him to Matt if you say a word about our whereabouts you will feel the wrath of the ministry got it he said now go Matt went to his compound as soon as he leaves Matt called Hunter meanwhile hunters phone rings hello who is this it's Matt I have some good news what is it he said then Matt said I have Ashley baby it's the boy meet me at the airport later make sure the don't spot you he has informants got it boss


	16. not quitting

meanwhile at the compound where they still draining his Samoan from him taker went looking for Paul and met outside of the room where Roman was how is he doing resting in the darkness what he said he could still hear him howling in pain then all sudden Roman rips the iv out and was crawling to the door until he was stopped by the Lord of darkness where do you think your going mideion gangrel grab him and strap him good on the table now u hold still or you will never see her again now give him a sedation and start again mideon come with me we got work to do now called the rest of my disciples and have them meet me at my Chambers


	17. still trying to escape

meanwhile Ashley has managed to escape and hide in a closet then gangrel Walk by and noticed that she has escaped and he alerted taker had Farooq and Bradshaw find her and a few hours later Bradshaw went down a hallway and heard whimpering from a closet he opened the door it was Ashley come here you and he grabbed her and carried her in his arms she weak and struggling to get free please please don't hurt me she said then he said shut up he said then all of a sudden she collapsed in his arms he yelled for Paul he came walking down and checked on her we need a transfusion quick take her to the operating room now go Paul got the operating room ready for we need a donor quick go find taker and soon he arrived at what's going on here we need a blood donor but who Dean Ambrose he is at Bray compound now go get him


	18. new blood

Paul had Farooq and Bradshaw go get Dean meanwhile Dean was locked up against the wall where Luke was gaurding the door taker told Bray that he needed him to save life Bray call for Randy yes boss he said I need you to help Braun get the prisoner ready for his new master yes boss now go then he went down there to find Braun struggling with him he walked in hold him let me go he was struggling to get free then Randy put something over his eyes and handcuff his wrist and ankles now move it there here waiting for you meanwhile out side the room Farooq and Bradshaw was waiting and they put a hood over his head do he can not see where they are taking him move it Bradshaw shove him now we are almost there now Farooq put our prisoner in the van let's go now and they slammed the door shut now let's go now we have an hour drive to get meanwhile back at the compound taker was getting ready for the new member to get here an hour later Bradshaw shown up with Dean now go get him ready for what needs to be done


	19. getting ready

Paul had Farooq and Bradshaw go get Dean meanwhile Dean was locked up against the wall where Luke was gaurding the door taker told Bray that he needed him to save life Bray call for Randy yes boss he said I need you to help Braun get the prisoner ready for his new master yes boss now go then he went down there to find Braun struggling with him he walked in hold him let me go he was struggling to get free then Randy put something over his eyes and handcuff his wrist and ankles now move it there here waiting for you meanwhile out side the room Farooq and Bradshaw was waiting and they put a hood over his head do he can not see where they are taking him move it Bradshaw shove him now we are almost there now Farooq put our prisoner in the van let's go now and they slammed the door shut now let's go now we have an hour drive to get meanwhile back at the compound taker was getting ready for the new member to get here an hour later Bradshaw shown up with Dean now go get him ready for what needs to be done


End file.
